1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector with a high speed of transmitting signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Series Bus (referred to as USB hereinafter) interface is a standard input/output interface, and it is widely used in various electronic apparatuses. Until now, three versions of USB interfaces including USB1.0, USB1.1 and USB2.0 have been developed.
The above-mentioned three versions of USB (USB1.0, USB1.1 and USB2.0) are respectively configured to support three levels of transmitting speed: (1) low-speed mode having a transmitting speed of 1.5 Mbps, often used in keyboards and mice; (2) full-speed mode having a transmitting speed of 12 Mbps; and (3) high-speed mode having a transmitting speed of 480 Mbps.
However, with the development of electronic industry, the transmitting speed achieved by the USB 2.0 has become unable to satisfy the requirements for some high-level electronic industries. Thus, a newly-developed connector (USB3.0) is developed. According to the standard of USB3.0, two sets of differential terminals and a grounding terminal are added on the basis of four terminals of USB2.0. Thus, there are nine terminals in total, which makes the transmitting speed up to 5 G bps. In the USB3.0, five additional terminals and the four original terminals are provided on the same  side surface of a tongue plate of an electrical connector. Because the positions of the terminals are uniformed, the upper row of five terminals partially overlaps the lower row of four terminals in the vertical direction, and these two rows of terminals are not brought into contact with each other. In such a small-sized tongue plate, the aforesaid standard arrangement of terminals may make it more difficult to manufacture. In order to solve this problem, a solution is proposed by the industry in this art, in which five additional terminals are embedded in the tongue plate during the formation of the tongue plate. The tongue plate is provided with accommodating troughs for accommodating the above-mentioned four terminals. In this way, nine terminals can be totally provided in one side surface of the tongue plate. However, the above solution of embedding terminals in the tongue plate needs complicated operations. Thus, the industry in this art proposed another solution, in which it is not necessary to embed five terminals during the formation of the tongue plate. For example, China Patent No. CN200820189094.1 discloses an USB3.0 connector, which includes: an insulating body having at least one tongue plate, the tongue plate being provided therein with a plurality of first accommodating troughs and second accommodating troughs, the first accommodating troughs being located below the second accommodating troughs and in communication with the second accommodating troughs, the tongue plate being provided with a space above the second accommodating trough; a plurality of first terminals with their front ends extending to form first main bodies received in the first accommodating troughs respectively; a plurality of second terminals with their front ends extending to form second main bodies, the second main bodies being  received in the second accommodating troughs and located above the first main bodies respectively.
Although the above-mentioned electrical connector is provided with the first accommodating troughs and the second accommodating troughs for receiving the first terminals and the second terminals respectively so as to simplify the manufacture of the electrical connector, there is still a problem as follows: Since the first accommodating troughs are in communication with the second accommodating troughs, when the first terminals are subjected to an excessive force due to an improper operation, the first terminals may be forced to move upwards to such an extent that the first terminals are brought into contact with the second terminals.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a novel electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.